Beauty Meets The Beast
by cubanagurl
Summary: sequel to Marked By Him...young Anna doesn't realize that theres someone else,officialy apart of her mortal life...Why does she have a strange tattoo on her arm? Or is it a MARK?


Beauty Meets the Beast

The forest was silent. The sounds were only cawings of birds. Other than that, dead silence. The sun ended his shift, letting the moon have its turn. Shhhhh......be very still. The low growls of a beast echoed in a small meadow. The trees bowing down to the sound. The rustling of leaves has taken its toll. The beast is not alone. ''We must seperate. Theres more of them......'', a hunter announced. There was others. They all nodded. The hunters were ready. Turbans covering their heads, clothes covering every inch of their body. This group of hunters are gypsies....hunters like no other. They were deadly killers. Three young hunters walked quietly throughout the forest. _Squish!_ ''Hush! You will make the beast come.....'', a voice mumbled. The one who made that _unnecessary_ sounds shrugged in no worry. The one who spoke glared at him. ''I am sorry, ok? Geez, calm down''. ''If you speak again, I will manage to cut one of your fingers out!''. ''Calm down, you two! We are here to hunt, not to fight. Azeem, did you get my gun with the silver bullets?''. Azeem ( the ''noise maker'') looked the other way, whistling stupidly. ''Idiot! My brother asked you to get his gun, and you didn't get it! Some friend you are! Now what are we going to do? We only now have two guns!''. ''Ummm, actually just one. I forgot to bring mine....sooooo we'll share!''. ''You are sooo immature...SHARE IT? Sharing my ass... you know that theres more than one werewolf out here! I oughta......''. ''Stop! Be quiet! I think I heard something''. The three stayed silent. Suddenly, a werewolf leaped from the dark bushes, and landed on poor Azeem. The werewolf annhilated him, leaving him dead. ''Well, serves him right for being an idiot.'', the ''angry'' one said. The ''peacemaker'' looked at the other with a ''that's not nice'' look. ''RUN! SISTER!'', the ''peacemaker'' shouted. The youngest ran for her life. The werewolf was right behind her. His silver fur whipped behind him in fury. His yellow eyes glued on his prey. Her screams were echoed through a clearing. Then, she stopped. She looked back not seeing the werewolf. She sighed in relief. The werewolf killed Azeem ( something she was proud about..), but it shall not kill her! She lost the werewolf. The bad thing, she lost her brother. ''HELLO!! Anyone there? Can someone help me find my brother?'', the girl shouted. Her yells couldn't be heard. Only muffled sounds.

Everything became still. No one was there. Only her. Her breaths only heard. Something none can hear from far away.......or maybe so..... Her eyes fell upon every aspect of the clearing, making sure nothing evil entered. The sky then was covered with a shadow. She looked up, what was it? Big black wings outstretched on the sky. _Hushh...._it tells her_.....don't move....._She is confused. Her emotions not in control. A gust of wind burst through her. It was not like regular wind, but a touch she has felt. Something she recongized. It was cold. The feeling of how she felt. No one couldn't touch her. They say she was ''marked''. By whom? Why?......... The wind became a man. He stood there with a smile on his face, a slight grin, to be certain. His sapphire eyes staring at the person in front of him. Does she know him? Does he know her? Who is this beautiful creature. The cloth covered on her warm lips, yet gasps still were heard from it. ''Hello, my dear.'', he says, his voice endearing, love at every word. Her eyebrows (the only thing you could see) creased in confusment. ''Who are you?'', she barely whispered. He understood her, somehow. ''Whoever you want me to be, princess.'', he answered . ''I am no princess.'', she spat. ''You cannot fool me, princess. I clearly know who you are. I am the one who named you, and beared you a little ''gift'', shall we say...'', he said in a taunting way. ''I don't know what you are talking about. I was named from my father, don't you dare lie to me!'', the girl yelled. The man frowned, but quickly smiled again. He realized how hard it was to get to this girl. ''Don't lie to yourself, Anna. You need to know that I actually didn't want to kill you. But, I want you to......never mind.'', The man said. ''What? Tell me please.'', Anna pleaded. The man hesitated, then said, ''To love me.....I know it may sound stupid,but the first time I saw you, I felt something strange. Especially now. Your beauty intrigues me, and soo does your personality.'', the man said. Anna frowned. ''I don't believe this. Whoever you are, or whatever you are, please stay away from me...'', Anna replied, managing to run away. The man grew furious. He caught up to her in a flash, grabbed her waist. Her turban fell, along with the cloth, revealing her beauty. ''You cannot run from this, Anna, not even from me. You may be young, but that doesn't mean I cannot admire you.'', the man mused. ''You sicken me. Why would you embrace me?'', Anna argued, struggling to be free from his strong grip. His lips touched her ear, and he whispers,''Because you are beautiful, in every way. Your beauty enlightens me. You make me feel.....alive...''. He turned her towards him, giving her his smirk.

He petted her curls, admiring every grasp of it. ''Why me?'', she questions. The man chuckled. ''That's something you need to realize.'', he answers. She stood in a confused state, yet inside begged for his lips to touch hers. Her mouth watered for his love. She felt safe in his stronghold. His smile making her not find words to say. ''What is your name?'', was all she said..... ''Just call me Vlad'', he answered with a nice grin. ''ANNA!'', a shout echoed in the woods. Anna finally realized that....''My brother, he is looking for me! Thank God!'', Anna exclaimed. Vlad looked in the distance in disapointment. Anna looked up to see Vlad gone. She stood silent. Was this man a prince, he seemed to be.....she is kind of sure.... ''Anna!You're alive!'', her brother shouted. Anna smiled. ''I am so glad you are here! I thought the werewolf might have gotten you!'', Anna exclaimed. ''I thought the same way.'', her brother replied. Anna looked at the sky. It was pitch black. Night has come. ''Did you see anything, Anna?''........._ He grinned, touching her , her spirits light up soo much. His eyes still on her face. His touch left a scar on her skin. ANNA! _''What?!'', anna shouted, clearing her thoughts. Velkan(her brother) gave a confused look. ''I asked if you saw something...'', Velkan repeated. Anna shook her head. ''Anything wrong?'' Velkan asked. ''No, I am fine. I just blanked out for a minute. I need rest.'', Anna replied, with a yawn. ''You sure do look tired.'', Velkan agreed. Anna nodded. ''Let's go home'', Anna said solmenly. The siblings fled from the forest. Their hunt was over. The time to rest. _He nestled on a tree. In his mind begging for Anna to stay. Why can't she stay?Why does this human appeal to him so much? That's a question that would be hard to answer. Anna, why do you weaken me, love?_


End file.
